


halcyon boys

by constantblur



Series: 2018 Writing Challenges [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: GOOD THING THAT NEVER HAPPENED AM I RIGHT, M/M, i am glad vld didn't make up a love interest for shiro bc gosh, i hope u enjoy my OC adam whomst is here to give shiro the soft & snarky love he deserves, they'd just do something wild like kill him off 2 minutes after introducing him to us, writetober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantblur/pseuds/constantblur
Summary: “What time will you be home tonight?”Shiro leans back against the counter and crosses his arms. “Depends on how off-topic Sam gets at the final briefing.”“Try to keep him on-topic then, will you?” Adam says dryly.“Aww,” Shiro says, grinning. “Sounds like someone wants me home early.”Just an average morning between two fighter jet flying boyfriends who are stupidly in love.





	halcyon boys

**Author's Note:**

> not based on any prompt, i just really wanted to write more adashi

“Takashi,” Adam says coolly. “The bacon is on fire.”

Shiro stares blankly at him, then comes out of his stupor all at once and whips around to see that the bacon is, in fact, on fire. Shiro yelps and leaps forward, scrambling to turn the stove off and simultaneously grab a towel to throw over the skillet. “For _fuck’s_ sake—” he complains loudly once the danger has passed.

Adam puts his coffee mug in the sink before giving Shiro a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. “Living with you is actually going to kill me, isn’t it,” he says cheerfully.

“Remember when you used to think I actually had my shit together,” Shiro says, sounding wistful as he drops the skillet into the sink to let it cool down.

“I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you,” Adam says. He plucks his jacket from the back of his chair and shrugs it on before slinging his bag onto his shoulder. “I have to go, I’m covering Hedrick’s morning class today. What time will you be home tonight?”

Shiro leans back against the counter and crosses his arms. “Depends on how off-topic Sam gets at the final briefing.”

“Try to keep him on-topic then, will you?” Adam says dryly.

“Aww,” Shiro says, grinning. “Sounds like someone wants me home early.”

“You’re leaving first thing in the morning,” Adam says. “Of course I want you home early.”

Shiro pushes off the counter, grin softening into a tender smile when his hand cups Adam’s cheek. “All right,” he says. “I’ll be home before dinner.”

“I’ll make something special then,” Adam says softly.

“Adam,” Shiro murmurs, “it’s just a routine mission. I’ve gone on dozens of these runs, you know there’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know,” Adam says, eyes flicking downward. “But I miss you when you’re gone. I miss you when I _blink_.”

Shiro leans his forehead against Adam’s. “Guess we’ll have to get you robotic eyes so you’ll never need to blink again.”

“Guess we’ll have to remove your arms so you can’t fly anymore,” Adam grumps.

“Okay,” Shiro whispers, and then he kisses Adam.

Adam smiles crookedly at Shiro as he backs away. “See you later, Takashi.” The smile turns puckish. “Please don’t try to cook again once I’m gone. I can’t make you dinner later if you burn the house down.”

“What about eggs? Eggs can’t catch fire, right?” Shiro says.

“Don’t test it,” Adam says. “I like my kitchen.”

“Don’t you like me more?” Shiro calls out as Adam rounds the corner.

“No eggs, Takashi,” Adam shouts back.

Shiro crosses his arms again and looks smugly at the stovetop. “He definitely likes me more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/constantblur_)


End file.
